


The Airport

by TheTireFire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTireFire/pseuds/TheTireFire
Summary: Being the vessel of the evil in another's destiny is tiring. When is your life supposed to begin? Bakura Ryou must deal with his own inner conflicts and learn how to move forward, but he doesn't have to do it on his own. Set around the Ceremonial Battle.





	The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this has to be the only fandom where I legitimately do not know the preferred name of characters. I chose the ones I usually wrote with when I used to write fanfiction regularly. 
> 
> Technically, I could argue this is sort of a prelude for another story I have planned, as well as for a past one that I once wrote. Well...intend on finishing on another site.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Airport  
After that day, one life would be over. The sun would set upon one destiny, and give rise to one possibly twice as foreboding. In a world where anything is possible, where light and dark hold their eternal battle, what destiny would overtake them next? If any of them had known, would they have been so quick to accept the loss of such strange magic? And what were their mortal hopes and dreams to the whims of fate, or the fight against it?

The cries from one lone soul for a normal life were as silent as the prayers for justice from the grave.

With his eyes closed, Bakura could hear Jounochi and Honda’s banter a few seats away. Yugi and Anzu had been pensive most of the trip, so he expected the silence from their end. Otogi and Yugi’s grandfather were having a discussion, something shop-related, just behind him. As for him, he had feigned sleep for most of the flight. Part of him wished to remain out of any major conversation (he did not feel that it was his place, or that he had much to offer), but also in part to attempt slumber. If would have made the journey there a faster one. Unfortunately, the sleep he craved and had needed for the past month or so eluded him even now. What luck.

At that thought, he heard excited whisperings burst around him, and knew they were in sight of their destination. He did have some of that excitement himself, for the urge to travel burbled inside of his heart just as much as it did for his father, and his hunger for knowledge even surpassed the weight that he carried within. The knowledge that all of this would end. His intuition had always been strong, and no matter his hopes, or the hopes of Anzu (for anyone to miss her feelings on the subject no doubt held no compassion), he could tell. It was time.

Pushing aside his pale hair with a hand that held a scar indicative of a puncture wound, Bakura took in a deep breath as he allowed the sights of Egypt enter his view. Excitement and dread filled his heart, knowing all too well the culminating ritual that was to begin would end all that he and his friends knew about the Items. It was a bittersweet moment; he was glad that Yugi would have his closure, but the nagging sensation in the back of his mind reminded him oh too suddenly that he would never have his. In his mind, too much was still unanswered, and his friends, although well-meaning, failed to fill in any of the blanks he had. What awaited them down there was Yugi’s destiny, and damn all those who expected more.

Bitter were his thoughts, and more stinging were his self-admonishments. He could not make light of the losses one of the souls that inhabited Yugi’s body would face. Life was not so clean that it would provide everyone with the answers they sought. It was an unfair ride, one that would take family and sanity away little by little, some just faster than others. No need to be bitter when it was all the same in the end.

When all the tedium of airline procedures was done they were met by a group that his friends recognized and that his own memory had a hazy recollection of. A woman with a severe look, but a fair and kind face waited beside two men. She had been the one to give Yugi the Tauk. Isis’ small smile widened as she saw them. A smile also graced the face of the man named Rishid, no doubt happy his family was back together, and to be done with these items once and for all. Beside them both was the one he recalled the most.

Purple eyes pierced his own brown ones with the precision of someone who had been in charge early on in life. They held within them a calculating gaze that had not disappeared just because he had realized his wrongdoings. The last recollection Bakura had of those eyes had been a memory laced with malice. It seemed that the other recalled the one he was looking at as well, as his face, which had the beginnings of a smile to mirror his sister’s good will, faltered before becoming a shadow of what it had meant to be. Bakura almost felt bad. He did not inherently blame him for what had occurred, even if a good chunk of it had been his fault. No, the blame lay with the unreachable closure Bakura longed for, and his own naivete.

Although, a little part of him was glad the young man before him was contrite.

That was all he let himself think of the blonde for the moment as he allowed himself to be carried off on the whims of Yugi’s destiny. He kept to himself during the trip there, bizarre weather conditions permitting, knowing what was probably on everyone’s mind. No need to have the same conversation over and over.

During the match, he rooted for the both of them, knowing what needed to be, and what most of the group wanted. He was sad to see Atem go, but a little proud of himself that he had guessed the right of it. He gave his praises to the victor with a supportive smile, and made sure to provide the emotional distance and availability that everyone seemed to need. He supposed he needn’t have bothered, although he was grateful he had grabbed their belongings before the tomb came crashing down around them. Most of them were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to give much thought about him. It was fine.

It was on the trip back that his passivity was broken. Broken by an unexpected force with a surprising conversation.

He had been pacing in the room he had been allowed on the ship, trying to bury memories he did not want to recall, knowing one day it would be better to just dig them up and recognize his own failings. It was just that he did not want to face such hell alone. The scent of the river did not make it any easier, but as he stopped to look at the way the sun sparkled against the rippling waves, he did find the scene picturesque.

A knock on the door startled his train of thought.

He paused mid-step, wavering between his introspection and reality, before planting his foot squarely on the floor. “Come in!” he welcomed as cheerfully as he could muster, unable to think of who it could be on the other side of the door. There was a prolonged hesitation before the door handle turned. The hinges creaked as the door opened. Bakura’s curiosity piqued as he pondered the possibilities. Everyone had been so preoccupied, he had never expected a visitor.

“I’ll understand if you want me to leave,” came a familiar voice, and Bakura felt his breath catch.

“Malik…” his mouth finally mustered, somehow having difficulty forming the name.

“I just wanted to talk with you…about some things…”

At first, Bakura was unable to think of what to do or say. Their combined pause held so much weight, the young man felt he would be crushed with it. The pause was long and palpable enough that Malik made a move to turn and leave before Bakura raised his hands in alarm to stop him.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners! Please, come in, and sit,” Bakura motioned to the only chair in the room, and waited for his guest to sit down before he sat on the edge of the bed to face him. Now his alarm had a more familiar face; how dare he fail to be civil at such a time.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” he added, keeping his hands folded in his lap. He did not trust himself at that moment to not start fidgeting. What could have brought him here, to talk to him?

“I wanted to apologize,” Malik began, leaning forward in the offered seat. The other watched as he laced his fingers, hunching over himself as if in deep thought. The look on his face portrayed a man about to vomit. Bakura could sympathize.

“For what?” came his earnest response. It was not born from any grudge, just simple inquisitiveness. There was much he did not remember after all.

“You know…”

Bakura’s lips curved into a good-natured smile. “If I knew, then I wouldn’t have asked. I know there is something, but what do you have to apologize to me for?”

The sigh that left Malik was overflowing with his guilt. “Everything. For what I did to you. How I used you as a puppet. What I let him do, and what I goaded him into.”

Bakura snorted. “You couldn’t have goaded him into anything he was not already going to do. I learned that a little too late. I appreciate the apology, though.”

“I guess,” Malik replied in agreement. “Still, I am sorry for what I did to you.”

It seemed as if he had mustered quite a bit of courage to come, and Bakura was not certain that he would leave with a cleared conscience with a nonchalant receiver of his culpability such as Bakura generally was. For whatever reason, he didn’t want that to be the last of all Malik had to say to him. Even with all that happened.

“Okay, I accept your apology,” Bakura said, and Malik began to stand, as if that was that. His face showed no relief, and once again Bakura could not help knowing that he was good at understanding some things. He once again raised his hand to stop the other teen from leaving. “On one condition.”

Malik’s eyes narrowed in distrust, which was to be expected. “What condition?”

“Don’t you think I have a right as the recipient of the apology to ask for proof?”

“How can I prove that I’m sorry?” His reply was strained. He was a prideful sort, wasn’t he? Bakura could not help but smile wider.

“Easily enough. Fill in the blanks for me,” he offered, his hands open-palmed as if to receive something. They shook slightly, he was unused to demanding much from anyone. “Tell me everything I don’t remember—the good and the bad—I’m tired of hiding from myself, and I think I would be able to face it, if I was helped along with it. And tell me your side, too. I want the reasons behind what you did, now that you can step away and look at it for what it was.”

Malik pursed his lips and Bakura could not help but appreciate the curvature of them. They expressed concession without losing their confident charm. Bakura raised a hand to his own lips to cover his expression, and wondered if he could ever have a look of such tempered ferocity. It was a rather enticing expression. Yet he was much more interested in the information Malik would provide over any possibility of seeming more confident in nature; and provide he did.

First came the discussion of his early life, the loss of his mother, his torturous experiences at the hands of his father—and the subsequent loss of his father. Malik interjected his story to ask about Bakura’s own family, and to Bakura’s own disbelief, he allowed himself to express his own losses. Of his mother and his sister. He could not help but go on at length about the loss of the latter. Even now, it was a sore point in his life. Malik listened just as Bakura had listened to him, and for even the briefest of moments, Bakura could have sworn that he felt a little better. He could not remember the last time he had gone into such detail. When it came to his father, he expressed that Malik’s sister had done some business with him, since he was the curator of the museum in Domino City. Malik was surprised to hear this.

“When did you find out that she was coming?”

“I didn’t know that she would be someone that would be tied to the tournament, so I never really gave it much thought. Also, I didn’t really meet her. My dad mentioned the new exhibit, and I assumed the rest after everything happened.”

“Did you ever tell him about the strange things happening to you?”

Bakura laughed. “Yeah. Just up and explain that the item I got from him was possessed, and imbued with dark magic. That would go over well considering all of the unexplainable issues that made me have to move in the first place. It was bad enough that…” He blinked, realizing that his memory was a little hazy regarding his acquisition of the item in question. So, he changed the subject. “Anyway, I rarely ever see him, so usually we discuss the fun things he has found or learned in other places. He doesn’t really have too much to discuss when it comes to the museum. I suppose I could walk over there and see what was going on. I’m sure the workers would be happy to share what they know.”

“You seem a little bitter about that.”

He shrugged. “It’s more like it gets lonely.”

“You don’t hang out a lot with Yugi and—?”

The poignant look Malik received explained enough. There was little time for hanging out when your memory was obscured due to being possessed. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn’t. It was difficult to compare his reality when he was not given anything to compare it to.

“Maybe we should continue with what you wanted to achieve with attacking Yugi-kun? The first day of Battle City was a day I was supposed to be hanging out with them,” He added this second bit as delicately as possible.

Malik attempted to suppress his discomfort and failed. Bakura reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to show him it was fine. He wasn’t certain if the message was clear, but he was now aware of how strong the other felt. First, it had just been the swell of muscle on his shoulder, but then when his hand covered his, he could feel how reserved his grip was. Perhaps Malik had intended on pulling his hand away, but he let it rest there, his hand over Bakura’s as he began his story anew.

“All of it—all of it—began as just an urge for revenge,” Malik’s voice shook as he said this. He had told enough of his story to others before; how was it that just now he could really feel the emotion behind it? On the other hand, Bakura could have sworn he felt a connection forming, an understanding between the two. If he could have done something to make others pay for his losses, would he have done so? He was not certain. “It just got so out of hand, and I know I didn’t help it. It became so much more, and I started to want more. I hurt people. I got them killed. I tried to kill my sister, my brother…”

“Do you think the Items fed off of despair as much as hatred and loneliness?” Bakura wondered aloud. Malik shook his head, unable to answer. He did continue with his tale, however. And Bakura listened.

They talked until the sun dipped past the horizon. Malik filled him in regarding his plans, of those who he had dragged into his mess because of his former grudge, of what Bakura’s body had been up to during that time. Every unpleasant detail, from the threats that Malik and the one possessing Bakura traded, to the deals (at this point Bakura could not help but glance at the scar on his arm), he discussed. Bakura wondered if the voice had deemed him useless during his quarrel with Yugi’s other half, would he have ever protected him from Osiris? He had no answer, and he doubted Malik would have any insight. The spirit of The Ring specialized in remaining a mystery to all, even the one he possessed.

At any rate, Bakura much preferred to focus on the person before him. Somehow Malik’s problems seemed more tangible and workable than his own. Yet, was that really the case, or was it an instance of companionship where the focus on each person could be equal that Bakura was longing for?

Before him sat a young man, who had suffered great tragedy at the hands of his father and a dangerous Millennium Item, and had caused such agony for others as he locked himself further away in his lonely shell of existence. Alone, and no doubt secretly wishing he could have lived a normal life. They were more similar than Bakura had originally thought, but Malik had a bit more agency in his actions. Then again, Bakura considered, maybe he was lying to himself again. Maybe he could have fought harder against moments that had seemed “not quite right”. Maybe he would have seen the trouble for what it was if he hadn’t been so damn naïve.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Bakura asked, trying to push away his thoughts to focus on what the other was saying, and was surprised by the sudden laughter that sprang from Malik. Any discomforting aura left in that room dispersed as the other teen responded.

“You know what? Yeah. I thought that I’d never be able to let that sort of stuff go. Or be able to realize that even though it happened to me, the actions I took afterwards aren’t excusable.” Malik looked up at him, for most of this time he had been focused on the ground, recounting information Yugi and the rest of the group had been privy to before, thanks to his sister. “Maybe that’s why I wanted to apologize to you, specifically. I know I apologized to Yugi before, and he was very…cordial…even after all I did, but I never got to say it to you.”

“Until now.”

“Yeah, I guess I just didn’t want to be apologizing to the wrong person.”

Bakura’s eyebrow raised in an inquisitive gesture. Malik gave him a noncommitted nod as if there was no need to explain. It was all he needed in order to understand. “Oh, you mean him.”

“Yeah. Him. Whatever you called him. Us two, we had a deal and we used you. I doubt he ever really said he was sorry or even let you remember any of it.”

“…It still is very foggy.” He raised his hands in apology, waving them back in forth in a negative, realizing his words could be misconstrued. “I’m not blaming you for that, I mean—”

“I’d deserve it if you did. No hard feelings there.” Malik rubbed at the back of his head. “I still don’t understand how you guys can still just be so nice after all of this,” he added as an afterthought.

Bakura sighed in relief. He also astounded that this conversation was going so well. Technically, they had been enemies at some point, even if he didn’t remember. “I just don’t think you deserve blame where it isn’t due,” he thought aloud.

“Well that’s nice of you to think,” Malik snickered. “I’m sure that those who’s lives I’ve ruined think differently. And oh, how lucky I am the government isn’t aware of my ‘indiscretions’ as my sister puts it.”

“I assume if they had to listen to our explanations, they would probably think we were all insane, like Kaiba-san generally does, pretty much.”

“Yeah, Kaiba. That guy was just starting to believe ‘something’ was going on, last I’d checked. If he had been here for what just happened, he might have been more prone to believe.”

Bakura shrugged. “Who knows? I don’t think Yugi-kun invited him, though. He does run a company, after all.”

Tapping his finger against the small windowsill, Bakura noted that it was getting late, and they were nearing their destination. He was enjoying their little discussion, he hadn’t had much of one with anyone else so far on this trip. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like baggage they had to lug about. He tried to repress these thoughts. They were his friends and he had finally been able to provide something in the way of support, at least by being there, hadn’t he?

“He was probably super busy, anyway,” he continued. “He does a lot for the city, even though he’s running a gaming company, in essence.”

“Huh. You sure he doesn’t already own the city?” Malik asked. “It isn’t every day that roads are shut down for a gaming tournament.” With that, he let out a loud laugh.

It was contagious, and Bakura could not help but also chuckle. “It’s just really popular over there.”

“Yeah, I hear tell it’s popular here, too,” Malik argued, his grin wide and disarming. “And you don’t see the city closing business for the day because of it. And we’re in the place that inspired the game!”

Something about that made them both laugh. The absurdity that the game they played had become such a serious thing, even without the magic behind it. When had such a thing become so normal to them?

Bakura wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. “Do you want to know something?” he asked conspiratorially, fully eased into the conversation.

“What?”

“I’m not even that crazy about Duel Monsters.”

The flat intonation of his statement sent Malik into another fit of laughter. It was over for Bakura, however, when the other let out a loud snort. Laughter engulfed the room. Had anyone cared to pass by, they would have heard a harmonious tone that would have been unexpected from either of the room’s occupants. A bond was forming, just as natural as day was changing to night. However, others were busy with their own thoughts that were far from the joy emanating from behind that door. For once, the two were happy, and no strings were attached.

“So what game do you like?” Malik asked, when they both calmed down.

“Have you heard of Monster World?”

“Sort of?”

“I’ve always been more for story-based games that can last for a while.”

Malik’s eyebrow raised as the boat began to decelerate. It seemed they were almost to their destination. “How long does a game normally last?”

“If the DM writes it correctly, it could last for hours, or even days.”

“That would take some dedication…” Malik’s tone was one of admiration.

Bakura beamed. He was in his element. Even the fear of being unable to play with others was slowly fading. And to think, he could even play a game with Malik. “Oh, it’s totally worth it, too! And the best thing is, is if you have the right people then you can even participate online—”

A sudden knock on the door stopped their conversation. It was Yugi, he had come to tell Bakura that they had arrived, and that they needed to get back to the hotel. “We still have time to see some more of Egypt before we go home, so it’s even more of a reason to get going!” cam his cheerful voice from behind the closed door.

The two looked at the door and then to each other, their expressions mirrored. It was as if they had been caught in something far more serious than talk of games. Bakura sat there in silence, unable to come up with anything to say. It wouldn’t have been strange to have someone in his room, speaking to him, but this prolonged pause was not making his situation any better. Maybe Yugi would assume he was somewhere else if he remained silent; he only hoped. Had he been so starved for companionship that it seemed illicit to have anyone hang out with him that wasn’t one of the group? That they were planning something diabolic?

Malik seemed to be pulled from this strange silence when he turned back to Bakura and mouthed, “aren’t you going to say anything?”

Bakura shook his head, and Malik covered his mouth, snickering. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who’s mind went elsewhere. His face flushed, which only made Malik silently laugh harder in his hand. Bakura kicked at him, feigning his rage, but full of embarrassment. When they heard Yugi’s footsteps, signaling his departure, he let out a sigh of relief.

“You don’t want him knowing you’re discussing the finer points of Monster World?” Malik could not help himself but jab.

Bakura glared at him, but then tossed his hair over his shoulder. “I can’t let him know…about my feelings regarding Duel Monsters…”

Malik looked at him, obviously teetering at the edge, and Bakura bit his finger and looked away demurely. And they were lost in laughter again. It seemed their conversation would have to continue another time. Plus, Bakura was certain Yugi wouldn’t wonder why he was talking to Malik. There were no reasons not to trust either of them now. Now, though, he did have to come up with why he didn’t respond earlier. Maybe he could fool Yugi into thinking he hadn’t been in the room.

In the end, it had not mattered. In the hustle and bustle, there were no questions, and Bakura and Malik didn’t get to say anything else to each other that night aside from a swift goodbye. Bakura noticed that while there was an air of sadness around his group of friends, they did seem happier than before. He smiled along with them, yet he internally questioned why his good mood was dwindling. He figured it didn’t matter, and went up to the hotel room.

Later that night, Bakura found himself staring out of the hotel window at the vast expanse of the city. Its bright lights twinkled like the stars above, and he could tell it would be easy to fall in love with a place such as this. Perhaps one day he would travel the world, like his father, and learn of the different cultures of the world. Perhaps with more respect for those inhabitants alive and dead…

“Bakura-kun?” Yugi’s voice came once again, sleepy and much closer. In order to save money, the boys had roomed together. Anzu had gotten one to herself. Of course, three to a room was the safest bet, considering how rowdy the teenagers could get, so Bakura was sharing the room with Yugi and his grandfather. He didn’t mind.

“Yugi-kun,” Bakura replied, keeping his voice quiet as a courtesy, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no. I never sleep well in hotel beds,” Yugi said, with a sleepy smile, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either. I figured that I would just have a better look at the city. Want to join me?”

As Yugi’s grandfather snored, the two teens sat side by side, looking out at a world unaware of what had transpired. They remained there in silence for a time, their minds on topics unknown to each other. Both seemed content for the moment, however, as if their friendship did not require much in the way of small-talk. It was only when Yugi’s grandpa snorted in his sleep and soundly turned over that they were pulled from their inner thoughts. Yugi yawned and pulled his pajamas closer to him. The night’s chill was setting in.

“You can go back to bed, you know,” Bakura said. “You were right about how we have a lot we want to see tomorrow. You’ll need your rest.”

“I know,” Yugi replied. “I just can’t stop thinking…do you really think it’s all over?”

Bakura frowned as he thought on it. “You’d be the best judge of that. I was always a little bit unaware of what was going on.”

Yugi sighed. “I guess it is over, then. A least we can live our lives the way we see fit, now.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to miss him, though.”

Placing a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, Bakura gave it a gentle squeeze. “He was a good guy. I think it’s only fair that you’ll miss him. It just might take a while.” He paused, thinking on his family. His sister and his mother…and how his father rarely came to see him. His friend needed him now, though, so he pushed his own troubles aside and gave him a bright smile. “But he’s probably thinking you’ll do fine, and would want you to go for what you wanted in life.”

Tears welled in Yugi’s eyes as he nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I’m just being—”

“…Like asking Anzu-chan out.”

Yugi nearly fell off the couch they were seated on. “What!?” he hissed, and Bakura covered his mouth as he laughed.

“Come on, Yugi-kun. After everyone has calmed down a little after this loss, it’s about time you do something about your crush.”

“It’s not a…I mean I…you know what? You’re as bad as he was about that!” Even as frantically whispered as Yugi’s reply was, his grandfather’s snored on, oblivious. At least someone was sleeping.

“You deserve to be happy, and she likes you, too. You’d have to be blind to not see it,” Bakura playfully poked and elbowed his friend. “So, go for it!”

“It’s not fair,” Yugi said, fighting against his barrage, smiling. “You’ve been super quiet about anyone you like, so I can’t tease you like this.”

Bakura stopped his antics. “I…” Had he ever had enough time to really consider his attraction to anyone? Would he now, free of the influence of the spirit, be able to consider such things?

“Bakura-kun?”

“Oh, you know I’m more of a shut-in,” he chuckled, attempting to deflect the upcoming conversation. “I’m not someone so popular as the reigning king of games.”

“Bakura-kun, you have a fan club. It’s, like, totally dedicated to you.”

His cheeks flushed. “Please don’t remind me. They’re all very nice people but they’re a bit…”

“Pushy?”

“Overexcited?”

“Creepy?”

“Don’t be mean!”

Yugi laughed, only to swiftly cover his mouth when his grandfather shifted again. “You’re right. I’m sorry. But really, no one has ever caught your attention?”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Bakura confessed.

“Never, you know, watched a…”

“Yugi-kun,” Bakura stated, incredulous, “are you aware that the internet lets you look at many things? Many things that you never, ever, ever, intended on seeing?”

“Well, now the question is, did you ever watch one all the way through?” Yugi asked, snickering.

“I wouldn’t call myself a connoisseur or anything, but I’ve seen some things I think might be up your alley. And some things definitely not.”

Yugi started, and gave him a quizzical look. Bakura couldn’t help but grin. “Didn’t know you liked it like that,” was all that Yugi could think to say.

“You never know until you watch it?” Bakura shrugged. “Anyway, to answer your previous question…I guess I eventually want to be with someone, but there’s always been so much going on that I didn’t really think too hard on it?”

“I guess I could see that.”

They sat in silence for a bit more before Yugi yawned again. “Let’s get some sleep so we can have some fun before we go home.”

“Agreed.”

“Maybe you’ll find yourself a girlfriend over here? Or someone else?”

“Yugi-kun, stop.” His face reddened again, but he was grinning as he said it.

“I think I finally have something to tease you with…soooo maybe.”

“Goodnight, Yugi-kun,” Bakura said, waving his friend off. That was the end of that.

As Bakura slipped into bed, he pondered on the possibility of a normal life. Finally going to school without moments of blacking out. Catching up on missing work. Playing games with no strings attached…and finding someone to start a relationship with…

‘One step at a time,’ he thought to himself, before closing his eyes on the night. Only morning would tell if he could accept the possibility of moving on with his life. Moving on, without ever fully having the answer as to “why him?”

They spent most of the day sight-seeing, something that they hadn’t had much of a chance to do the other day, with the battle and all. Anzu demanded they take pictures of everything, and swiftly punished Jounochi and Honda if they messed up the shot in any way. She seemed bound and determined to move on from the loss of Atem, and Bakura would have commended her for her earnest efforts if she hadn’t already been busily dragging him along by the collar to place him in his designated spot in the group picture. She could have just asked, but then again, she had been dealing with the other two, and Bakura was inclined to forgive her. He smiled as wide as they all did, and he felt that sense of friendship amongst them that had somehow been missing for the past few months.

Time ticked on as they tried new foods, bought souvenirs, and enjoyed the day. Yet, for as soon as their fun had begun, it ended with the stale lines forming in the airport. Bakura looked around as people argued in his proximity about what gate they would be taking, realizing that he did not want to leave just yet. He could not recall the last time he had felt so alive, and so a part of the world around him. To think he would be returning home to that cold apartment; he held onto the strap of his luggage and shuddered. He was tired of being alone.

“Bakura!” The young man’s head jolted from its bowed position as he heard his name being called from over the sea of strangers. He was shocked to see Malik struggling to hurry between those in the crowd to reach him before he passed to where the other could not go. His friends beside him looked just as perplexed as he felt.

“What’s all that about?” Honda asked.

“I dunno,” Yugi replied, glancing at his phone. “I didn’t get a call from Isis that any of them would be here…do you know what this is about Bakura-kun?”

Bakura could only shake his head in confusion.

Malik finally reached them, panting. The group waited patiently as he tried to catch his breath and even a she hissed out foreign curse words (or what they assumed to be) at those who shouted at him for shoving them aside. In the distance, they could see Rishid entering the large room, an equally mystified look on his face. Isis followed soon after. What was all of this about?

Why was he calling for Bakura?

“Come with me, quick!” Malik finally managed to gasp at them.

Bakura blinked. “I’m in lin—”

“Fuck the line for a second, you won’t be late! I have to…show you something really quick.”

Bakura turned to his friends who shook their heads in bewilderment. Yugi offered to try and save his spot, and Malik also made him swear to keep Isis and Rishid busy if they found them before tugging Bakura away from his friends. Again, they passed through the airport, past dirty looks aimed at Malik, until they reached a quieter area. It was near a window, and rather ignored, since it didn’t hold the most gorgeous of views. A singular individual was snoring on a nearby bench. Malik nodded, and it seemed like this was enough for him.

“What’s this about Malik-kun?” Bakura asked. Only too late did he notice he had taken a friendlier approach to the teen’s name. He hoped the other didn’t mind.

“Gimmie your number first and then I’ll explain.”

With a puzzled expression, Bakura did as he was asked. Malik smiled as he gave him his, and then told him to check to see if it worked. Scratching his head, still perplexed, Bakura typed in the number and pressed dial. He was certain he would be charged for this, but damn them for a moment. It appeared that following his instructions would lead to answers, and he wanted to know what was going on. The phone rang and Malik pressed end, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

“You called me here to give me your number?” Bakura couldn’t help but ask. Couldn’t he have asked Yugi to give it to him? Malik snickered at him and slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Bakura was unused to such touch, so suddenly, and for a second Bakura’s heart beat thrice as fast. Or at least he could have sworn that it did.

“No, but we do need to keep in contact,” Malik replied. “Sure, we’ll probably find a better way online, but we don’t have time right now to talk about what sites work best for you or me right now. I have too much to say, and a lot I want to hear from you. And of course, I want to explain and tell you about what I found, and what we should do with it. You’re the type of guy that might get a kick out of it. On top of that, I doubt you—”

“I was unaware you rambled,” Bakura interrupted, grinning as he caught Malik’s irritated gaze, but not really invested in cutting the moment short. However, his friends might be wondering what was taking so long. “Sorry, but you were. What did you want to tell me?”

“Look!” Malik shoved his phone in front of him and once again a proud smile danced upon his lips. Before his eyes, Bakura saw an image of a bed, somewhat messy, but with a very interesting focal point. His cheeks flushed from all the emotion he carried. He couldn’t believe it.

“The Monster World Player Handbook?” He inquired in a hush. He was touched.

“Yeah. I couldn’t find the newest edition or anything in such a hurry, but this should sort of teach me the ropes, right?”

Bakura looked up to catch Malik’s observation of him. His face betrayed his emotion. “You want to play this…with me?”

“It would be a nice change!” Malik’s pleased expression only widened at Bakura’s wide-eyed state. “Something we could play together online, get to know each other a little better. I really want to get to know you.” Malik’s tone softened at that. “I want to get to know you, Bakura. There’s something about you, that makes me feel super shitty for what I’ve done. I can tell you are a really great guy. Not that I don’t feel bad what I did to Yugi and the others but, I want you to see that you’re special.”

“So, this is another apology?”

“No! Ugh,” Malik groaned in frustration. “I’m not saying it right. I want to be your friend, Bakura. Maybe…” He paused, and gave Bakura the most curious look he had ever seen. That was a lie; he had seen it before. It was only that this time he felt like it would be something he could reciprocate. “Maybe more, I don’t know. All I know is that out of everyone I know, you heard me out for my feelings, and didn’t judge them. You let me do all of that. You made me feel like a person who could own up to who I was, and who I want to be. I want to be there to do the same for you. I want to be able to hang out with you, even though we are miles apart. I want to know everything about you, like how your day is going, what your favorite food is—”

“Cream puffs. More of a desert.”

“Really? Mine’s Kushari; I’m not big on meat.”

“Oh, that’s good to know. Send me a recipe, and I’ll learn to make it, if you ever get to visit Japan, again.”

“That’s really nice…That’s not the point!”

“Maybe it is,” Bakura offered, subconsciously leaning deeper into his one-armed embrace. “We both have gone through some trying times, and have done some things we both regret. Maybe we are the only ones who will really understand. We know just how bad it feels to be dragged along in someone else’s destiny. You know, I’d be willing to give it a shot…to see where this leads.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, who else am I going to be able to cheat on Duel Monsters with, any time soon? I hear its sort of big in Japan, right now.”

It took them a moment to settle down after that, trying to remain inconspicuous. Their lone audience member seemed less interested in them than their nap, so they tried to keep their laughter as quiet as possible. When Bakura managed to calm himself, he provided a proper answer.

“I want to live my life,” Bakura replied with unexpected force. “And I want to be able to share everything I feel with someone else who could understand, but not be or feel burdened by it. I want to try that with you.”

“I guess I should start saving up to come visit you soon, then.”

“Roll your character before that day, and I’ll have a figurine ready for you.”

“I’m already looking at a bard but—hey you don’t have to do that!” It was Malik’s turn to blush.

“I do it for all of my friends, but I’ll be sure to pay extra attention to yours. It would be a shame if it didn’t accentuate your finest features.”

Malik started, shocked to hear such words coming from Bakura. “My finest features?”

Bakura laughed. “It was worth saying that, just to see your face. Yes, I want to make sure it looks just like you. So, you should take a picture with me before I go. Make sure to smile the way you always do.” He paused before adding quietly, “its one of your finer features.”

The picture they took would be one Bakura would cherish forever. Cherished just like the instant after, where Malik’s mouth brushed against his. The moment was swift, and hidden from possible prying eyes, but the catch in his breath in the aftermath was knowledge enough that it had happened. As was the self-satisfied smile on Malik’s face.

“I expect to see you again, soon,” Malik said as he led Bakura back to the line. Bakura’s mind was in a pleasant haze and he only nodded before reaching his friends. Those behind them in line seemed a little agitated, but again Bakura couldn’t be bothered to care about their plight.

“Promise?” Malik hinted, while his friends looked in confusion. They had seen none of the conversation. Isis and Rishid, having found the group, looked just as mystified.  
“Phone, computer, in person…I promise,” came Bakura’s reply.

“Good! See you guys later, then! Keep in touch!” And with that Malik and his family were out of sight, the last remnant of Isis’ chastisement mixing in with the din of the crowd. Bakura was prodded with questions. What had all that been about? What did he have to show? What was with that expression he was wearing?

“It’s nothing,” he said, knowing full well in his heart it was something he wanted to be far from nothing, “he just wanted to know more about Monster World.”

“Weird thing to pull you out of line for,” Otogi said, to which Bakura only offered a shrug in reply.

“Shocked that game hasn’t been ruined for you,” Jounochi added.

That made him grin. “Duel Monsters hasn’t been ruined for you, right? Let’s not let the past hold us back from things we love!”

Yugi nodded in agreement. “Right, let’s always move forward!”

“But…I don’t want to go to school…”

Amidst the laughter, Bakura’s attention turned to the mass of people behind him. The resolve he had needed the prior night had appeared, and he would take his friend’s words to heart. He would move forward. He would also take his own advice, and not let his past ruin the future. If confronted, he would try to accept his failings, but he would also try to accept the good that could come of it. He would be certain to hold tight to the things he loved, and had the potential to love.

He would take these steps, not alone, but with another who’s feelings might resonate with his. No longer would he let his life be run on autopilot. No matter what happened. He had made a promise. A friendship, and something else, awaited him if only he pressed on. If only he kept true to himself, and his promise. He was a quiet young man, with a silent but solid ambition. One filled with emotions that ran deep and true.

‘I would walk on corpses just to see you again,’ Bakura thought as he crossed the threshold of the terminal. It was a macabre thought, one that only felt fitting in a land where his past self had died, years after his village had fallen. Where he had gotten this information, he did not know, but it was as true as his conviction. ‘If it meant to see you one last time…”

Only the heavens above would know if their desired meeting could ever become a distant reality. And only those same heavens would know if their pasts would come to haunt them, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came about when I was looking over old notes and listening to a wonderful Buck-Tick song. I laughed to myself when I remembered those old lyric fanfics, and decided to write this in a sort of honor to it. I took heavy liberties. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
